


误会（杰北）战后背景

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 杰北战后背景文，北斗是日本人，杰西是美日混血，因为一场误会两人相识，杰西强迫北斗，刚刚化解误会，却被迫拆散，有h描写，总之比较悲伤，但是结局会是HE
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

日本战败了，原子弹不仅击碎了日本人妄想统治亚洲的野心，还让很多人丧命，和他们侵略的那些国家的人们一样悲惨。  
人们的生活发生巨大的改变，他们当时那样满腔热血的支持天皇，结果得来确实这样结局。富人们还好，穷的还是那些老百姓。  
生活在静冈岛田的松村家有两个孩子，长男北斗今年20岁，女儿北美只有17岁。如今家里太穷，学习成绩优秀的北斗只能打工凑大学的学费。  
等我大学毕业娶了妻子就好了，北斗一边想着，一边搬运着货物。  
干完今天的活，北斗脱下工作时候的衣服，擦了擦身上的汗，换好衣服回了家。  
如果可以看到北斗换衣服的话，会看到他宽阔的肩膀，漂亮肌肉线条，瘦却很有力气的腰。  
和大家说完再见，北斗回了家，却看到父母抹眼泪，北美垂头丧气。  
怎么了，北斗问着。  
唉，我们再穷也不能做伤风害俗的事情啊，父亲看着很是痛心疾首。  
北美才17岁，可怎么办呢。母亲哭着  
我一定会生下这个孩子的，一直垂头丧气的北美突然发声。  
这是，北斗很奇怪。  
北美和一个美国兵交往，后来怀孕了，却被抛弃。  
当然北美的例子只是无数日本女人中的一个，二战后，不少日本女人为了生存做了美国人的情妇，甚至做了妓女专门为美国人服务。  
北美只能算是被爱情欺骗的女孩子，可是这样的时代，一个女孩未婚先孕还是很受歧视的   
我一定要找到那个负心汉，松村北斗暗下决心。  
咚咚咚，正在摆弄洋裙的北美听见了敲房间门的声音，打开了门，发现是哥哥。  
哥哥，你这是。  
那个男人是谁，松村北斗问着，北美感受到哥哥的愤怒。  
我不说，北美拒绝  
你不说是吧，那好，这个裙子我撕碎了，说着要抢走北美的洋裙。  
不不不，哥哥，我说，我说。这是那个男人送给她的礼物，她的珍宝。  
说，你说，不然我就打掉你的孩子。松村北斗的，说着要向北美的肚子发力。  
哥哥不要啊，北美哭着，哭的直发抖  
他，他姓路易斯，北美哽咽着，说话断断续续。  
还有呢，北美摇摇头  
真的不知道吗，走 和我去医院堕胎。  
哥哥，哥哥，我说，我说，他叫杰西，是常驻静冈的路易斯上校的儿子。  
还有什么别的信息吗，北美摇摇头，抱着洋裙哭的更凶，泪水浸湿了裙子。  
北美，别怕，哥哥在。北斗抱着北美，哥哥宽阔的胸膛一直是北美所依靠的，包括北斗的气味，身体的温度。

原来那个人是路易斯杰西，不论如何，我都要找到你讨公道。


	2. Chapter 2

松村北斗决定去找路易斯杰西，他终于打听到了路易斯上校府的地址，休息日的时候就去堵他。  
请问，路易斯杰西先生在哪里  
你找我们少爷做什么，被询问的美国中年男人不屑的打量着这个看起来不是很富有的年轻日本男人。  
果然，要被瞧不起呢，美国人算什么东西。松村北斗想着，显得很恭敬的说，我是他的同学，给他送来学习资料。  
看着是个老实人吧，进来吧，中年男人说着。  
少爷，有人找您。  
好大的洋房啊，松村北斗感叹着，难怪北美会动心。  
ahahahaha，会是谁找我呢  
一个男人的声音传来。  
一个穿着击剑服的高个子男人，准确说是男孩出现在北斗的面前。五官深邃俊美，皮肤白皙，身材矫健，比例极佳。  
怪不得妹妹会这样爱呢，有钱，外在也非常好。  
眼前这个日本男人找自己做什么呢，看起来还气鼓鼓的样子。  
你好，路易斯先生，我叫松村北斗，或许你不喜欢我的妹妹松村北美了，但是我的妹妹怀了你的孩子，她才17岁，请您尽一下做父亲的责任。  
其实松村北斗很想打这个男人，可是能不动手尽量不动手。  
哈？路易斯杰西很奇怪，怎么无缘无故多了个孩子。眼前这个男人说的日语他都懂，可是却不明白在说什么。就算找女人，他也喜欢年龄比自己大的，17岁的他真的没兴趣。  
松村先生，我真的不知道你在说什么，请回吧。之后打算吩咐自己的管家打发松村北斗走。  
你怎么可以这样混蛋，对于你这样的家庭，玩弄女孩子的感情不算什么，可是这个女孩子的一生就要被毁掉，或许会有很多和我妹妹一样的日本女孩子被你伤害。之后松村北斗重重的给了杰西一拳。  
松村北斗少年时候是练过空手道的，当时还喊着为天皇孝忠呢。  
这个日本人的力气真的不小，无缘无故被打了，杰西真的很气。  
擦擦嘴角的血，你说的没错，我除了女孩子，还玩弄男孩子呢。  
之后抱起松村北斗，把他扔在床上。


	3. 这章是黄色

oh，what are you doing。松村北斗挣扎着，用英语问着杰西。  
原来这个日本人还会英语， i'm fucking you  
杰西一边扒开松村北斗的衣服，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇，真的没想到这个乡下穷小子的嘴唇那么性感。  
杰西用舌尖打开北斗禁闭的牙冠，呜呜呜，松村北斗死不放开，杰西一边温柔抚摸北斗，让他放松，一边打开，缠绵的亲吻着。  
你的吻技好懒啊，北斗，你的嘴和你的名字一样热乎乎的。  
放开我 放开我，松村北斗拍打着杰西的肩膀。  
你不是说我玩弄女孩子吗，我就要你看看我是怎么玩弄男孩子的  
松村北斗的上衣几乎被扒光，精壮的身体暴露在，很漂亮的身体啊，胸口上还有一颗痣。  
杰西开始亲吻那颗痣，不老实的手伸进北斗的内裤，撸动着北斗阴茎。  
嗯，你放开我。北斗觉得拍打没有用，就开始咬杰西的肩膀  
啊，好疼，杰西白皙的肩膀出现了粉红色牙印。  
我也咬你，杰西开始咬着北斗的乳头，之后开始舔弄，甚至发出口水声音。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
北斗一边呻吟 一边扭动着身体。  
他想推开胸前的杰西，可是反而将头靠的更近。  
杰西放过被蹂躏的红肿的胸，胸上还有口水，接着亲吻北斗结实漂亮的腹肌，直到将腹肌染上吻痕才满意。  
北斗被杰西一波又一波的挑弄搞的早就没有什么反抗的力气了，此时如同被蜘蛛网困住的蝴蝶一样早就任由摆弄了，可是还是不想和女人那样被玩弄。  
求求你放过我，杰西根本不理会，直接脱下北斗的裤子，之后脱下内裤，此时的北斗在他面前毫无遮掩，北斗肩宽腰细腿长，在日本人里是很难得的。  
你真的很美丽，杰西亲吻着因为羞耻而留下眼泪的北斗。  
为了阻止杰西的进攻，松村北斗羞涩的合起双腿。  
打开你的腿，杰西的声音充满暧昧，却无法抗拒。  
北斗不自觉的打开双腿，杰西将北斗修长结实的大腿抗在肩膀上，手指插入北斗紧致的后穴做着扩展，另一只手玩着阴茎，之后干脆口交。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊，你不要，哎呦，好舒服  
松村北斗被搞的语无伦次，面色潮红，样子十分惹人怜爱。  
如果你没有打我，我想我会喜欢你吧，杰西默默想着，其实杰西有个难以说出口的秘密，那就是他同时喜欢男人和女人，如果这个秘密被发现，他将会被认为是没用的男人，松村北斗正好是他喜欢的类型。  
杰西开始加快舔弄北斗肉棒的频率，之后连北斗的后穴，也没有放过，之前被杰西的手指早已搅动的湿润，搞的北斗一直叫着，你慢点，不要这样。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
北斗像一条蛇一样不安的扭动着，他很想摆脱杰西的“热情”，这根本不像强奸啊，反而是情投意合。  
北斗达到人生的第一个高潮，喷的杰西满脸都是，杰西一点也不嫌脏的将精液放在嘴里品味，很好吃啊，日本男人的精液。  
我让你舒服那么久，你也该让我舒服了。  
杰西将北斗掉个个，两人开始互相口交，北斗企图咬掉杰西的肉棒，杰西似乎看穿了他的想法，带有威胁的语气说着，你要是敢，我就让你心爱的妹妹做妓女。  
原来是这样恶劣的人，北斗很气，可是没办法，只好张大嘴含下杰西过于粗大的肉棒。  
北斗窄窄的有着弹性的屁股正对着杰西的脸，摇摇晃晃的，显得很诱人。杰西开始玩弄北斗的屁股，又是亲，又是摸，屁股上全是吻痕和掐出的痕迹，搞的北斗高潮连连。可是他想呻吟却被没办法发出声音，他的口腔被杰西凶猛的阴茎刺痛着。  
杰西的阴茎被舔硬之后，将北斗的双腿抗在肩膀上，亲吻着北斗的嘴唇，开始插进北斗的后穴  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，好疼，北斗疼的快哭了，虽然已经被扩张的差不多，不过还是很疼。  
抱歉，不过第一次都是疼的，你只能为我一人而疼。  
杰西开始抽插，刚开始顾忌北斗很慢，之后慢慢加快。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，北斗的腿不安的摆动着，画出了淫靡的曲线。  
他抱住杰西的肩膀，杰西热烈的吻着他，这一天里，北斗已经和杰西接吻多次，感觉要没力气了。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
杰西撤出刚刚还在北斗体内奋战的肉棒，让北斗背对着他，他以后入的方式再一次操了北斗。  
杰西狠狠的抓了北斗的臀肉，弄出红色痕迹，如果旁边有第三人，一定可以清晰看到杰西操弄北斗的全过程。粗大的肉棒居然可以打开那样狭小的后穴，杰西的阴茎被北斗紧致的后穴包裹着，十分舒服，不禁发出了呻吟。  
北斗抓着床承受杰西一次又一次的狂潮，他真的要晕过去了。  
房间充满着男人的浪叫声和肉体的拍打声。  
杰西很持久，弄了几百下，才完全射出，之后把北斗放在床上，看着北斗的后穴流出自己的精液，征服感，满足感甚至有幸福感浑然而出。  
对于自己的初夜，北斗这样保守的人一直是希望初夜和妻子在一起，没想到可能给一个男人，他真的气到想去死。  
北斗企图咬掉自己的舌头，干脆就这样死吧。  
杰西察觉到北斗意图，捏住北斗的下巴进行阻止，你敢死的话，你的家人都要给你陪葬。  
北斗无声的流下泪水，杰西的舌头舔弄着北斗光滑的后背。  
之后杰西又将北斗抱去浴室洗澡，在浴室又狠狠操了北斗。  
第二天，北斗才浑身无力的回到家，面对家人，只好撒谎在朋友家，父母还以为他交了女朋友很高兴呢。  
之后北斗变成杰西随叫随到的人，要么一起吃饭，要么一起玩，当然免不了做爱，杰西也经常送北斗一些价格不菲的礼物  
之前北斗一直同情和瞧不起一些卖身的女人，原来自己和她们差不多啊。


	4. Chapter 4

今天是6月11日，北斗又一次被杰西强行留下过夜，两人自然是免不了缠绵，北斗感觉自己的身体已经习惯杰西的玩弄了。他有时候甚至怀疑杰西对自己是喜欢的，比如每次前戏都是温柔绵长，在动作过于猛烈的时候还会亲吻他，做完爱之后，杰西还会体贴的为他清理，让他睡在床上。  
杰西如同很依赖人的大狗狗，睡觉喜欢一直抱着他，北斗每次想要脱身，杰西就会强行禁锢他，不让脱身。  
杰西还在睡觉，略微发长的茶色头发，深邃的五官如同天使一样，真的想不到这就是经常把他操的下不来床的男人。  
北斗从杰西的怀里挣脱，想要离开这样，  
不要走，原来杰西已经醒了。  
今天是我生日，你可以陪着我吗，今天不要回家。  
我还要回去干活呢，不然就被辞职了，北斗拒绝着  
不，你今天就在我这里，如果把你开除，以后你就为我工作，杰西笑着。  
今天你陪我过生日嘛，我们一起出去玩。  
好吧，面对杰西，北斗很难拒绝。  
我们一起出去玩吧，只有我们两个  
两人穿着浴衣开始了不算约会的约会。  
有着美国血统的杰西穿着浴衣显得有点格格不入，北斗就显得斯文俊秀  
两人在街上逛着，杰西对于看到的一切都很好奇，经常拉着北斗和他一起看   
真的不想成年啊，杰西抱怨着  
你多大了，北斗和杰西交往那么久却不知道他的年龄  
我今年19岁了，等到20岁我就跑，带着你一起走，ahahahaha  
原来他比我还小一岁啊  
北斗一直都是想复仇的，为了妹妹报仇，现在反而搭进去自己，和女人一样被他上，等到杰西承认孩子了，就离开，当做一切没有发生一样，可是杰西却不想放过他。  
杰西吃着买来的章鱼烧，还要喂北斗吃。  
放开我，放开我，求求你 放开我，一个娇小的女孩子哭泣着。  
两个看着很高大的美国士兵拦着不让她走，眼神不怀好意。  
正当两人行为更加过分的时候，北斗想上前阻止，还没等北斗行动，杰西已经上前。  
你们放开这位小姐，杰西一脸严肃  
其中一个刚想打人，另一个连忙制止，这是路易斯上校的儿子  
好吧，今天真的不幸。两人仓皇离开  
没关系了，小姐，不要怕了。  
这两个男人好帅，少女心想着，本来被调戏很不幸，可是能被两个英俊的男人搭救还是很开心的。  
杰西除了第一次强迫，之后一直很温柔，性格也很好，今天又搭救一个日本女孩，他究竟是什么样都人呢，为什么还会伤害北美呢。


	5. Chapter 5

今天，真的很高兴有北斗的陪伴呢，杰西亲吻着北斗的脸庞。  
北斗想着白天遇见的少女，又想到了自己的妹妹，心里很不是滋味。北美是女孩子，又不是读书的料，早早辍学在家，一直帮助母亲做家务，偶尔会卖点小东西补贴家里。  
那样单纯到不会抗拒的女孩，很容易被欺骗，伤害，可是对于杰西这样的男人，谁又会抗拒呢。  
杰西抛弃了妹妹占有了哥哥，这属实很过分，可是自己如此心安理得的和杰西在一起也不是什么善良的举动。  
大学快要开学了，北斗终于可以离开杰西了，自从和杰西在一起，北斗就辞去工地的工作，成为杰西的伴读，主要也是床伴，给的钱不少，也不用出太多力气，学费是不成问题了。我要走了，去东京读大学了，北斗看着正在伴着唱片机跳舞的杰西。  
跳着舞的杰西梳着背头，显得格外精神，他关上了唱片机，停止舞步，走到北斗身旁  
我也要去东京，等到我20岁那年咱们再一起去夏威夷。  
为什么杰西这样的人会对他这样钟情，北斗不懂。  
杰西的手搭在北斗的肩上，北斗缓缓拿下，淡淡的说着  
你可以不可以去看看北美。  
原本不舍的杰西变得有些愤怒，“不许你提她，我没有做过的事情，就是没有。”  
这么些时间，你就没有对我有过一点点动心，仅仅是因为北美，你才愿意在这里吗  
北斗想了一会，空气似乎凝固起来，点了点头。  
杰西痛苦的用手捂住脸，“好，你走吧，走吧。”  
别墅外，一个身材高大，长相与杰西有八分相似的男人诡异的笑着。


	6. Chapter 6

要说北斗对杰西没有好感是不可能的，可是无论是血统，地位还是这个社会对同性恋的排斥，两人都是不可能的。更何况，北斗一开始和杰西在一起是因为妹妹，等杰西承认北美和孩子，他就当这些事情没有发生过。上完大学找个体面的工作，然后结婚生子，度过平凡人的一生。  
北斗故意忽视悲伤的杰西，故作绝情的走出了别墅。  
刚想走出庭院，一个高大的身影拦住了他。  
哈哈哈哈，想不到杰西居然喜欢这样的口味。  
那个人轻佻的抬起北斗的下巴，逼迫北斗看向他。  
这个人长得和杰西有8分相像，只是两人的气质不同，杰西开朗真诚，眼前的男人却显得流里流气，和经常调戏日本女孩的美国兵有点像。  
我不认识你，请放开我。北斗不想打人，如果真的打起来，北斗肯定不占上风。  
不错，不错，你比你妹妹还诱人，眼前男人的触感让他想到当时被杰西强暴，另外他的话，让他很惊讶  
你什么意思，你和北美怎么了。  
一条裙子就可以获得日本女孩的芳心，真的很划算，哈哈哈哈。  
原来是你，原来杰西真的是被冤枉的。  
Joe，你放开北斗。杰西从别墅中走出来  
想不到我的弟弟会爱上一个男人，知道我们的爸爸会什么反应吗，会认为你是没用的男人。  
杰西，我，真的错怪你了。北斗很歉疚  
没关系，北斗，Joe经常用我的名义做坏事，包括玩弄女孩子。  
那既然这样，Joe，可以承认北美和北美的孩子吗，她才17岁，就怀上了你的孩子。  
哈？日本女人不是随随便便就能被上的吗，怎么就确定是我的孩子呢，再说了，生出来的不还是个杂种，之后狠狠瞪了一眼杰西。  
很少生气的杰西像只豹子一样，重重的朝着Jeo的肚子打着。  
你这个人渣，混蛋，你还陷害我。  
北斗不想劝架，也加了打架，和杰西一起打着Jeo，Jeo很能打，但是打不过两个孩子，还是被杰西北斗二人打伤。  
北斗擦了擦嘴角的血，看着躺在地上上气不接下气的Jeo说着，走，和我见见北美。  
脸上受伤的杰西很苦恼，天啊，他的帅脸，但是为了维持形象，还是和北斗一起押着Jeo去了北斗家。


	7. Chapter 7

杰西和北斗压着被Joe到了北斗家，虽然Joe受了很多伤，可是路上还在骂骂咧咧，有对日本人的侮辱，也有对杰西的蔑视。  
都这样了，你就不能堵上那张臭嘴，之后再好好和北美解释，北斗打了Joe一巴掌。  
杰西坐在副驾驶座上，告诉司机路线，这个司机是路易斯家专用的司机，他知道上校的两个儿子不和，没想到小少爷会向着外人和大少爷打起来，那个人还是个日本人。

到了一个简陋的民居，那是松村家，爸爸妈妈在干活，挺着大肚子的北美在缝着婴儿的小衣服，虽然生活条件不算好，可是这也算是一个幸福的家庭。再有钱有地位也不如一个幸福稳定的家庭，杰西居然有些羡慕。  
北美预感自己会生一个男孩子，所以衣服选择蓝色比较多，而不是什么粉色红色。听见外面的喧哗声，放下衣服，拉开窗帘向外面看。  
哥哥和一个高大的男人将另一个男人从车上抬下来，看起来很生气的样子。  
你马上就见到北美了，北斗拍拍Joe的脸。Joe狠狠的瞪了北斗一眼。  
你瞪我干什么，你要对北美的孩子负责，那是你的孩子，虽然我也不愿意，我外甥的父亲是这样的男人。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Joe干笑着，现在的日本女人怀孕了怎么总是想着找我们美国男人负责，不过也是，20年前就有日本女人这么玩了，不然我亲爱的弟弟怎么会出生呢。  
法克，不说话，没人拿你当哑巴。杰西打了Joe一个耳光。  
两人将极其不情愿的Joe抬进松村家，松村父母感到很奇怪，北斗和杰西说明原因，老两口很气，这就是让年轻的女儿饱受屈辱的人，这个人显然不把女儿放在心上。  
刚刚的一幕北美早就看到了，本就怀孕的她更加情绪化，从小屋走出来，看着眼前思念很久付出了初恋初夜的男人，只说出了一句，杰西。  
对不起，我叫Joe，连名字都是骗你的。这个孩子我是不会承认的，当然你硬要生下来，我也不反对，只是这个孩子不配叫我爸爸。  
混蛋，松村爸爸给了Joe一拳，今天被打了很多次的Joe也不去躲。如果北美打他，他也不打算躲了，他是看不起日本人，但是他更讨厌自己从小被父亲接到日本生活，看着自己的父亲更爱那个杂种。  
北美又走进了小屋，将之前视为珍宝的洋裙子撕碎交给Joe，你再送给更适合的女孩子吧，我不要了。  
之后杰西和Joe离开了松村家，松村父母更是糟心，北美的月份越来越大，再去堕胎肯定伤身体，可是一个不被父亲承认的孩子将来活在这个世上也是很艰难的。  
北斗和杰西解除误会了，见面的次数更多了，也算是基本确定了关系。  
两人在独处的时候，杰西突然说起了自己的秘密  
你知道吗，其实我和北美的孩子一样，是个混血，也是很多瞧不起的杂种。  
你  
面对北斗吃惊，杰西继续说起自己的身世，如你所见，我的爸爸是美国人，我的妈妈是日本人。  
爸爸早早和家里安排的门当户对的千金结婚生了孩子 那就是Joe的妈妈。后来去了日本留学，遇见了自己一生所爱的女人，那就是我妈妈。  
虽然父母相爱，可是他们没有正式的婚姻，我就是个私生子，尽管爸爸对我不差，可是我的内心还是有点自卑的。  
爸爸后来将Joe接到了日本，Joe一直对我有很大的敌意，包括做坏事的时候用我的名字。  
爸爸对我有很高的期望，那就是在我20岁的时候，要把我送到朝鲜战场，可是，北斗，我讨厌战争。不论是当时日本人对东亚的侵略，还是美国人投下原子弹，我都不喜欢，人和人之间为什么不能和平相处呢。  
北斗很认同杰西的话，小学的时候被教育孝忠天皇，少年时候的自己甚至想着参战。可是战败之后，就觉得自己那时候的想法多么错误，现在的日本，除了那些高贵的人，剩下的百姓是真的苦 可是往往是苦命的人才更容易被洗脑 吧。  
看来北斗，也很赞同我，杰西亲了亲北斗的脸，那我们一起走吧，在我20岁的时候


End file.
